Three Of Us For Tragedy
by AzumiBurgess
Summary: No siempre fue asi. A pesar de la muerte de su madre, Aberforth era feliz junto a Persefone y Ariana. Ni el perfecto de Albus podia destruir su felicidad. Pero llego Grindelwald y fueron tres para la tragedia.


**Three Of Us For Tragedy**

**Capitulo 1** Persefone y la hija de la tragedia

No habia nada que hacer. Nunca le creian. Preferian proteger el buen nombre de la familia a dignarse a ver que algo no andaba bien. Por eso aunque llorase y patalease tenia que ir como todos los veranos al Valle de Godric a pasar las vacaciones con sus tios y con su horroroso primo.

Sus tios trabajaban fuera y ante a la aterradora experiencia de permanecer en casa con su primo Erick, ella se lo pasaba el dia en el campo juntando flores o simplemente vagando por ahi.

En cuanto Erick tenia un momento a solas con ella, solia golpearla, aunque eso solo cuando era pequeña... con el paso del tiempo y cuando crecio, sus practicas pasaron a ser un poco mas intimas y las aterradoras promesas de lo que le haria en cuanto su cuerpo de niña se desarrollase un poco mas no hacian mas que empeorar su temor.

Era el verano de sus 15 años, cuando conocio a los hermanos Dumbledore, y entonces su suerte cambio.

Como lo hacia siempre que queria escapar de Erick, se encontraba en campo abierto, juntando flores y mirando el cielo azul, cuando la conocio. La otra chica era bastante palida, su cabello rubio le caia en el rostro y le daba un aspecto algo descuidado. Tenia una sonrisa lejana grabada en el rostro y sus ojos eran tristes y vacios. Reconocio algo de su tristeza en ellos y quizas por eso se animo a acercarse a ella.

No la recordaba de Hogwarts, ni la habia visto en el Valle con anterioridad. -Hola, no sabia que hubiera niñas de mi edad en el Valle de Godric... ¿como te llamas?...- le pregunto la joven de cabello castaño y ojos como almendras.

Hubo silencio como toda contestacion pero la niña de pelo castaño no se desanimo, quizas fuese timida, aunque, mas bien, parecia estar en su propio mundo. -Mi nombre es Perséfone...- insistio- ¿vas a Hogwarts...?-

-Ella no te va a contestar...- sentencio una vos masculina a sus espaldas y Pérsefone con un sobresalto se separo de la chica de cabello rubio, a la que se habia acercado curiosamente. Un joven con el mismo cabello rubio y brillantes ojos azul cielo, se le hacerco. Su rostro era huraño y tenia un rictus de preocupacion en su rostro. Tenia el cabello desarreglado y aunque corto era bastante tupido como para cubrirle las orejas.

-Ah, perdon... yo...- murmuro la niña algo confundida y dejandole paso para que el chico pasara junto a ella y de manera ruda tomase a la chica rubia de la mano y la arrastrase consigo.

-Lo que tengas que decir no me importa... y no vuelvas a hacercarte a mi hermana, me escuchaste?...-murmuro sin voltear y alejandose hasta donde un rebaño de cabras pastaban tranquilamente.

-Ñaaa!...chico antipatico...- Perséfone le saco la lengua y se alejo caminando de manera despreocupada.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sentia que el corazon se le hiba a salir del cuerpo, lo sentia en su garganta, en sus sienes, en el estomago. Las gotas de sudor helado le escurrian por la frente y le impedian ver bien, la lengua estaba pegada al paladar reseco y cada bocanada de aire que tomaba por la boca parecia cortarle la garganta como cuchillos. Sentia una punzada en el costado derecho y los tobillo le quemaban con cada salto y golpe contra el suelo. El aliento de su persecutor en el cuello le ponia mas y mas histerica. Entonces por una de esas fatidicas casualidades del destino, todo se puso a favor de su persecutor y una raiz de alguna planta silvestre que sobresalia de la tierra lo suficiente como para que Perséfone tropesara con ella, hizo acto de presencia en su camino.

Se golpeo secamente contra el suelo y alcanzo a poner los brazos para no golpearse el rostro. Con los mismos brazos que frenaron su caida, sin perder tiempo, gateo y se impulso con todo el dolor que sus codos y palmas, lastimados y llenos de sangre, le permitieron tras semejante golpe.

Pero el sol del mediodia se opaco por la sombra del joven que salto encima de ella. No tuvo la posibilidad de alejarse lo suficiente como para evadirlo y ahora lo tenia encima suyo. Grito y se devatio como un animal asustado, dando patadas y rasguñones.

-Grrriiiaaaaa!!!- gruño y grito con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que un buen golpe en el estomago le dejo inmovilizada de dolor.

-Hasta que te callas...- murmuro un joven de cabello corto negro, ojos verdes, y contextura delgada, mientras entre golpes le intentaba quitar la tunica.

**Splosh!**

El ruido humedo sono tan cerca que Perséfone creyo que habia caido algo cerca de ella, miro lentamente y descubrio un gran y humedo trozo de estiercol en la cara de Erick y aprovecho la sorpresa del joven para escabullirse. Se escondio tras unos arbustos y una voz familiar le sorprendio.

-Erick Smeek!, fuera de las tierras de la familia Dumbledore o te las veras conmigo!...-

-Desde cuando son tus tierras, Aberforth?...estas tan loco como tu madre y tu hermana...-

**Splosh!**

Un nuevo pedazo de estiercol de cabra, impacto en el rostro de Erick, que sorprendido no logro esquivarlo.

-Hay mas de donde salio ese, Erick, aunque por lo visto no hay diferencia con tu rostro, bueno, si, el estiercol te sienta mejor que tu fea cara...- rio el chico que se encontraba sentado unos metros mas alla de los arbustos donde se habia escondido Perséfone.

-Nos vamos, Perséfone, veni aca ahora mismo!...- chillo el chico con la cara llena de estiercol, mientras esquivaba un nuevo proyectil.

-No te lo voy a repetir, andate o ya vas a ver...-

-Esto no se quedara asi Aberforth...- gruño el chico de pelo negro, que se retiro rapidamente y volteando mientras se alejaba por miedo a recibir un proyectil a traicion.

Perséfone lo vio alejarse, pero no se atrevio a salir tras los arbustos, hasta que lo vio lo suficientemente lejos como para que no regresase.

-Ya podes salir...- murmuro el chico rubio que habia visto el dia anterior pastando cabras con la niña de su edad.

-Yo... Gracias... Aberforth, ¿no?...-

-Si... y ella es Ariana...- murmuro mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a la pequeña chica rubia que parecia demasiado absorta jugando con un flor amarilla como para haber escuchado la pelea que se habia desarrollado tan solo unos segundos atras.

-Hola Ariana...- la chica de cabello castaño le estiro la mano timidamente, pero Aberforth le nego con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Ayer te lo dije... no te escucha...- pero Aberforth, no termino la frase, porque la chica de pelo castaño se haba sentado junto a Ariana y esta habia apoyado su cabeza lentamente en el hombro de la niña, su mirada era la misma trsite y perdida, pero en sus labios asomaba una sonrisa. Perséfone estiro la mano para acariciarle el cabello rubio. -Esper!...- nuevamente no completo lo que iba a decir porque para su sorpresa Ariana acepto la caricia de buen agrado.

-Yo no creo que no me oiga...- le sonrio la chica de pelo castaño- es solo que... nosotros no le entendemos...

-Que rara eres...- murmuro Aberforth mientras vigilaba de reojo a las cabras.

----------------------------------------------------------

Habia pasado una semana desde que se habian echo amigos, Perséfone ya no temia a los ataques de Erick, porque este sentia temor que el desquiciado de Aberforth (como él lo calificaba) intentara lastimarlo si tocaba a su prima.

Todos en el valle de Godric sabian que los tres chicos eran grandes amigos. Incluso Kendra que aunque no lo aceptaba, les permitia estar los tres juntos mientras vigilaban las cabras. Y a Aberforth, siempre y cuando ella estuviese cuidando a Ariana y él no tuviese ningun recado que hacer, podia pasarlo con la niña de cabello castaño.

-Tus padres saben...digo, que somos amigos?...- murmuro Aberforth acostado en el pasto, mientras persefone de rodillas en la hierba recogia algunas flores.

-No lo se... pero... no creo que les importe mucho... ellos prefieren hacer la vista gorda conmigo... soy la tercer hija no deseada de un matrimonio arreglado... tengo dos hermanos mayores que trabajan en el ministerio y son grandes magos...- mascullo mientras arrancaba unas violetas - ya sabes, ordenes de merlin segunda clase y eso...

-Pero... incluso lo de Erick...

-Si, decidieron que era mejor hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba, temian manchar el buen nombre de la familia... soy prescindible para ellos...- Perséfone se recosto junto a Aberforth mirando el cielo azul, y tras un largo silencio hablo nuevamente - Ariana tiene la misma mirada que yo... me gustaria poder permanecer mas tiempo junto a ella, pero tu mamá no quiere...

-Sos dulce...- Aberforth miro fijamente a Perséfone y entonces cuando la vio verlo a los ojos con cara de sorpresa agrego con el rostro enrojecido - quiero decir, sos una chica muy dulce, por eso le caes bien a Ariana...

Ambos guardaron silencio con el rostro bordo, entonces Aberforth volvio a hablar, tras una breve pausa.

-Ariana... es como vos... es muy dulce... es solo que... ha sufrido mucho...

-Yo podria ser ella...- murmuro Perséfone pensativa, Ariana era un año menor que ella, tranquilamente ella podria haber sufrido el mismo ataque por parte de aquellos muggles y ser como Ariana.

-Mi madre no lo hace por mala, es solo que quiere proteger a su unica hija y a la vez quiere protegernos del poder de Ariana... y como nuestro padre esta en Azkaban, despues de haber cobrado venganza por lo que le hicieron a su unica hija...bueno... ya ves, mamá es cabeza de familia...- Aberforth tomo el libro que tenia sobre el pecho y volvio a su lectura que habia abandonado unos minutos atras.

-Que lees?...- pregunto Perséfone interesada, intentando cambiar el tema de conversacion que se habia puesto bastante triste.

-Pociones nivel 7... el año que viene ya cumplo 17 años y termino la escuela.. aunque no sea el genio que es mi hermano - mascullo esto ultimo con cierto resentimiento en la voz- me gustaria recibirme como maestro de pociones.

-Ah!, a mi me quedan 2 años mas para terminar... me encantaria ser Auror... ya sabes como ese chico que es el auror mas joven de todos los tiempos... eh, como es su nombre?... ah!, si, Alastor Moody...

-Yo mañana voy a la ciudad, tengo que hacer unas compras, si quieres puedo traerte esa revista en la que le hicieron una entrevista... _Greatests Magicians..._

- Si!, deberas que te lo agradeceria... ah!, eso quiere decir que mañana no voy a verte, crees que podras traer a Ariadna para que la vea pasado mañana?...- le suplico Perséfone con una sonrisa.

-Lo intentare...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero la tarde siguiente, Perséfone se encontraba cerca de la casa de los Dumbledore, juntando flores, cuando sus pies sintieron un pequeño temblor,hubo una explosion, y luego gritos, pudo oir la voz de una de sus vecinas Bathilda Bagshot, gritandole que le acompañase a ver que habia sucedido.

Solo ellas dos, entraron en la casa.

Los demas vecinos ni se inmutaron, hicieron de cuenta que nada habia pasado, un poco por la apatia que les producia la familia Dumbledore y otro poco por lo antisociales que habian resultado desde el dia en que se mudaron al valle de Godric.

Perséfone avanzo detras de Bathilda. Entre escombros y polvo, que era lo que habia quedado de la habitacion de Ariana, encontraron a sus pies el cuerpo de Kendra, su madre, desgarrado. Parecia una enorme y cansada muñeca, que yacia torpemente en el suelo, la vista perdida en su unica hija mujer, que la miraba sin entender bien porque ya no se movia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Yo no creo que... calmate Ab!...

-No me pidas que me calme, ¿como podria estarlo?...

- Deja ahora que tu hermano se encargue, es su deber, él es el mayor...

-Pero Ariana me quiere a mi, a mi no a él... yo debo cuidarla, no él!...- Aberforth refunfuñaba andando en circulos, enfurecido, sin mirar a los ojos a Perséfone que parecia a punto de llorar- el señor perfecto... siempre ganando premios, codeandose con _la creme de la creme_... imaginate! ahora debe cuidar de su hermana media loca... nadie te da premios por impedir que vuele la casa de vez en cuando... va a arruinarlo todo, todo por lo que mi madre dio su vida... él jamas nos quiso como su familia, le avergonzamos!...no quiero imaginarme que hara ahora que sus planes de recorrer el mundo se ahogaron en un vaso de fango...

-Pero...

-Cortala, Pe... ¿Como podrias entenderme?

**PAF!**

Perséfone lo miro a los ojos, gruesos lagrimones le corrian por las mejillas, meintras Aberforth se sobaba la mejilla donde le habia dado un cachetazo. - Te crees que sos el unico que sufre... al menos tuviste mamá... la mia nunca me quiso, igual que mi papá... siempre creci a la sombra de mis hermanos... nadie jugaba conmigo, nadie me hacia una caricia o me preguntaba como me sentia... tenia que aguantarme que mis primos me pegaran, que mis padres me odiaran... porque soy la mancha en el buen nombre de la familia...- la niña se soba las lagrimas entre hipidos y cuando Ab intento ponerle una mano en la mejilla se la aparto con la mano.

-Encima ya no puedo ver a Ariana...

-Perséfone... yo...

-Deja de sufrir solo...- Perséfone se hacerco lentamente a él, Aberforth la tomo de la mano- ya no quiero... verte cargar con todo eso... es doloroso...- sollozo la niña, mientras Aberforth le limpiaba las lagrimas con la mano libre y la tomaba de la barbilla para verla directo a los ojos.

-El corazón es fácil de herir, eso es porque vivir es doloroso...- murmuro Aberforth mientras se hacercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Persefone, ella temblo, pero no se aparto- en particular, tu corazón que es frágil como el cristal... digno de ser amado...

-¿Mi corazon?- Perséfone se veia confusa, era la primera vez que alguien utilizaba esa palabra con ella: _amor_. Era una persona que jamas en su vida habia sido amada.

-Quiero decir, que podria amarte...- Aberforth le sonrio antes de unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

-Te amo, Perséfone...

**Continuara....**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninguno de los personajes me pertence, todos los derechos a Rowling, la Warner y a quien corresponda...

Espero que les guste como va la historia, si decicen que la continue, reviews y lo hago XD...

Saludos a todos! y si quieren que lo continue, les dejo un pequeño avance:

_-Grindelwald... - murmuro aquel hombre de rostro maligno._

_-Ah... yo soy... Perséfone...- dijo la chica fisgoneando dentro de la casa por sobre el hombro de aquel hombre, buscando con la mirada a Aberforth y Ariadna_

_-Venis a ver a la desquiciada?- pregunto él con una sonrisa burlona._

_-Se llama Ariana...- dijo ella insignada visiblemente_

_-Ah, si...- hizo un gesto con la mano restandole importancia._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
